Dolphins & Kisses
by Love-Is-All-I-Need-Tonight
Summary: It started when he stole her Dolphin. Auslly. Drabble. Rated T. (Give it a try, and I apologize in advance if it stinks...) :D (More Chapters added!)
1. My Dolphin

**OMG! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR 'Wide Awake'! I cried with happiness... Anyway, I wrote this other one-shot that's definitely not very good but I hope I get loads of reviews that'll make my Mum almost call the Paramedics because my tears are out of control! Lol. Anyway, this one isn't as sad as 'Wide Awake', and also it has very few words or so yea. And I hate it. It's _terrible. _Not kidding this time. Seriously. I'm warning you about what your about to read! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. I thought it was obvious.**

**So, here it is - This story... Wow... So TERRIBLE. Sorry if it made you puke.**

* * *

Dolphins & Kisses.

"Give it back Austin!" Ally yelled at Austin, who was stood in front of her, a few feet away, holding her stuffed dolphin high above his head. He just chuckled at her and put his finger on his chin, as if thinking, then he shook his head 'no'. "Urgh!" Ally groaned. "J-Just give it back!" she yelled again. Austin looked up from the corner of his eye, then shook his head again.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'P'.

Austin laughed at the look on her face. She had been at his house for the past hour, and she only realized that he had 'borrowed' Dougie the Dolphin and apparently wasn't giving it back until Ally finished the last song for his new album. Now they were both sweating after running around the house - Thank god Austin's parents were on Vacation - trying to settle an argument. Well, Ally called it an argument, Austin just laughed the entire time and made faces at her. Which also pissed her off even more.

"Give it Back. Now!" she yelled again.  
"No." he said simply, still laughing.  
"Please?"  
"Nuh-uh."  
"Urgh!"

Austin laughed again.

"Oh, c'mon!" Ally said, pouting.

"You c'mon!" Austin laughed.

"Urgh!"

"Urgh!" he mimicked her.

"Really?" she folded her arms.

"Really." he replied, holding back a laugh and also folding his arms, still keeping the stuffed animal out of the petite girls reach.

"Austin." she said firmly.

"Ally." Austin said in the same, exact tone.

"_Austin." _Ally whined in a baby voice.

_"Ally." _he said in the same tone again.

Suddenly, Austin got an idea and stepped closer to Ally, and she looked at him weirdly. "Uhhhh..." she muttered. He just looked into her eyes and swapped back and forth between her 2 eyes. Then he put Dougie the dolphin in between them. "Here." he said.

"Huh?" she said blankly.

"Here." he repeated. "You can have the dolphin." he smiled.

"What're you playin' at rockstar?" Ally pointed an accusing finger at him. Austin just chuckled.

"Nothing. Just take em'." he smiled at her warmly. She suspiciously took Dougie and then - BAM! - nothing happened.

Austin smirked, and then without warning, launched at Ally and they fell to the ground, then he just started tickling her. A lot. He was basically straddling her, with their 'special area's' touching through their clothes; Austin just tried to ignore it as much as he could... Ally didn't even notice because she was too focused on Austin tickling her...  
"Au-Austin - S-S-S-Stop! A-Austin, Au-Austin! S-S-S-Stop t-t-t-tickling meeeeeeee!" Ally laughed uncontrollably. Austin tickled her up her sides and down, all over her legs and waist and - Basically everywhere. "R-Really just s-s-s-s-s-stop, ok?!" Ally yelled.  
"Let me think about it... No!" Austin said sarcastically, followed by a high-pitched chuckle that Ally rolled her eyes at.

All of a sudden, everything stopped - Ally's laughing, Austin's tickling, and the fun and games atmosphere - it was now tense. Why? No reason. It just happened... And without realizing it, Austin started leaning in closer and closer and closer, soon both of their lips were brushing, and Austin just couldn't take it anymore - He closed the gap and gave Ally a passionate, heated, and loving kiss. Ally was surprised - But she kissed back anyway. She had to be thankful she was lying down, because she would have fell over with the way her knees fell week. Both of their lips moved in sync, and Austin deepened the kiss by turning his head to the right slightly. Ally moaned into the kiss, and Austin couldn't help but love the sound that she had created. He loved it so much that he even wanted it for his ringtone...

"Wow." they both said once they pulled away.  
"Yea... _Wow." _Austin repeated and Ally blushed a deep crimson.  
"Ahem..." she cleared her throat, but it just sounded like she was saying 'Umhm' instead...

"Th-That was nice..." Ally said nervously, and Austin smiled, leaning closer to whisper in Ally's ear.  
"Try _amazing_..." he said in a husky voice. Then he pulled away and looked into her eyes with his own, saying: "I'm tired of being just friends." And before she could say anything, he crashed his lips onto hers, giving her another passionate kiss even longer than last time.

Yup, _amazing._ Again.

When they pulled away, Austin was about to say something, but that's when Ally's dad texted her saying he needed help with the store, and she had to go now. Austin tried to hide his disappointment as he watched Ally leave awkwardly.

So, yea, maybe it would be awkward the next time they saw each other, and maybe their friendship would never be the same again - But Austin didn't care at that moment. He touched his lips, and smiled wide to himself. Yea, that was one of the most amazing kisses he'd ever had. Nothing could ever top it. Ever. Unless he kissed the same girl again. Ally was thinking the exact same thing.

It was Perfect.

* * *

**Oh I know its horrible, no need to state the obvious. And even the title was stupid.**

**But... If you want me to add more, I'll try to. And I doubt anyone will want me to because this story is crap. Seriously. I promise I'll try and start a multi chapter as soon as I can... But for now, I'm stuck with writing these crappy one-shots. Remember, I'll add more if want me to. ONLY if you want me to.**

**Well... BA-BYE!**

**xoxoxo ;) :D xoxo**


	2. New Guy

**Sorry for not updating soon enough and THANK U for the AMAZING reviews! I LOVE U GUYS! Anyway, it's like, 9:30 where I am so I better go now, but here's the chapter and I hope u enjoy;) Sorry for the wait... :D**

**Disclaimer: Seriously, its on my wish-list... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT LINE! :D**

* * *

Dolphins & Kisses

Chapter 2

"_And_ then we kissed..." Ally finished explaining to Trish, who was happily munching on a cheese cracker. They were sat on a far end table in the food court where no one could see them, so no one would eavesdrop. Ally hadn't ordered anything, but Trish, being Trish, got a packet of crackers and a can of coke. Ally had told her about yesterdays events, and whilst she was going through the 'details' that Trish asked for; all Trish was doing was gasping at the interesting parts, and laughing at the funny parts, and enjoying her snacks. One time Ally tried to take a cracker from Trish, she got slapped in the arm.

"That's it?" Trish said, with a mouthful of food. "You kissed, and that's all?"

"Well, after that, my Dad texted and, well, he said to come help him with something or other... I _would_ have stayed... _Maybe_." Ally looked down. The truth was, she really wasn't good with situations like this; If her Dad hadn't texted, who knows what would have happened. Yes, it would have definitely been extremely awkward... But other than that, what would have happened?

"Really Ally? You would have stayed? Yea... Right..." Trish replied, rolling her eyes. Before Ally could say anything else, she spoke again. "Ally, c'mon... I love you to bits, your my best friend, but sometimes you really do get on my nerves..." she said blankly.

Ally rolled her dark eyes.

"Listen, Trish," she started. "What should I do? W-What if its... Awkward?"

This gave Trish another chance to eyeball her friend. Ally was obviously the 'intelligent' one in the friendship, but other times, Trish had to help Ally to do things with her own advice... "Obviously its gonna be awkward..." she said in a 'duh' tone. "What do you think? But, here's a question: Who leaned in first, you or Austin?"

Ally thought for a moment... "Well, my memory is very wacky so... Um, I'm pretty sure it was Austin..."

Trish smirked for a second... "Oh... _I see._.." she said.

"Well... What should I do?" Ally said expectantly. Normally, she was the one giving useful advice to Trish, usually about her jobs, but it looks like the tables have been turned now.

Trish smiled wide, then gave Ally a serious face. "Tell him that you guys should forget it ever happened, and pretend it never happened and go back to being just _Austin & Ally_..." Trish smiled Ally's eyes widened.

"B-But isn't that mean...? Plus, I-I c_an't _forget it ever happened... I've been thinking about it since last night. And that would be a little mean, don't ya think?" Ally said, completely disagreeing with Trish's words. Trish sighed.

"Uh, really? Wow, your really really really nice... _Too _nice... Don't you get it? _Thats _the _whole _point... If you tell him all that stuff, he'll be hurt, then he'll realize that he actually likes you... An - " Ally cut Trish off right there -

"Woah. Woah woah woah. Woah... When did _Austin liking me _get involved. He-He was just caught in the moment... So was I... No big deal - "  
"Actually, _huge deal_... C'mon, its your first kiss... Its _**obviously**_a big deal, silly!" Trish giggled at Ally.  
"Whaaaat? What makes you think it was my first kiss? Pfffttt... Ok fine it was my first kiss..." she admitted after a little denying and Trish giving her 'The Look'.

"You know what, Ally? I'm not gonna get involved... Do what you want. Its your life, your choices..." Trish smiled warmly at her best friend. "But if you _ever _need me for anything, I'll be there..."

Ally reached over the table and hugged Trish tightly. "Thanks, Trish. I know I can always count on you..."  
"Hey, thats why were BFFs, right?" Trish hugged back.

"Yea..."

Something inside Ally was telling her to _actually take_ Trish's advice...

And something else inside Ally was laughing hysterically, and saying: 'Is this a Drama Series, or what?!'

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Austin was sat in his house with Dez, playing zombie video-games and eating Pizza; yelling random things that made absolutely no sense. **Game Over. **The screen read. **Farty-Farty-Dez Won. ****Austin-Rox Loses. **It was the 3rd time in a row that Dez had beaten Austin, because all that was running through his mind at that moment was _Ally._**  
**

"Haha Suckerrrrrr!" Dez yelled in Austin's face. Austin just chuckled and collapsed on Dez's couch in tiredness... If thats even a word... He smiled big, and Dez wondered why...

"Wow dude... Somethings actually telling me that there's a _reason _your losing... And its not because I've suddenly got super powers that make me win everything!" One of Dez's worst jokes, but Austin still burst out laughing because he was in one of those really good moods when you laugh at about anything someone says even if its supposed to be sad and not happy. So he laughed for 30 seconds straight...  
"Wow... Am I _that _funny?!" Dez smiled. That sent Austin laughing again, another 30 seconds... or more... Yup, definitely _more_...

"Austin...? Austin?! Austiiiin! AUSTIN!" Dez yelled to Austin right in the ear. But Austin didn't get mad. Nothing, _nothing_, could ruin his good mood right then... _Nothing_._  
_

"What?" Austin smiled up at Dez.

_Its a girl..._ Dez thought.

"Ok, uh, whats going on? I definitely didn't win Zombie's Attack on my own accord... Somethings up. Care to explain?" Dez folded his arms and acted all 'mysterious' and 'clever'.

Austin laughed. "Nothings going on, I'm just in a good mood, thats all..." he answered him. Dez didn't look impressed.  
"And when people are in good moods they lose games? Yea, what _is _going on here?" Dez said, still severely un-impressed.  
Austin laughed again and grinned. "Ok, Ok... Well... Yesterday, Ally came over and found out I 'borrowed' her dolphin... long story short; we ended up kissing..."

3... 2... 1 -

_"Austin Monica Moon you did what now!?"_

Austin covered his ears from the really loud screaming coming out of Dez's mouth, then he laughed again.  
"I know, right?" he said, nodding his head. Dez's eyes were wide and his mouth was open so much that a thousand flies could fit - Yuck.

"Well, aren't you gonna go to Sonic Boom...?" Dez asked when he'd calmed down enough to speak. Austin suddenly grinned again. How was he being so cool about this...?  
"Yup... It'll be so awesome... She'll obvously be all 'shy' and awkward', but trust me, I know what I'll do..." Austin smirked. Dez was about to say something, but before he could, Austin stepped in. "And before you ask, no, I'm not telling you what I'm gonna do... It's a secret... Plus, you _and _Trish are both gonna be against it anyway... She'll say something about _hurting Ally's feelings_... Its not gonna hurt her anyway... Trust me, I'm not stupid... Most of the time anyway..." he mumbled the last part and laughed at his own joke.

Now Dez was wondering... What was he gonna do?

As if Austin read his mind, he smirked again. "Yu-huh, not telling ya!" he giggled.

Both Dez and Austin looked towards the Video game screen which read: **Play Again? or Exit. **They both then looked at each other.  
"Another round?" Austin challenged. "Now I'm focused..."  
Dez smirked. "Oh, your on..."

* * *

When Trish had went to go apply for another job or something or other, Ally had made her way back to Sonic Boom. It was empty, of course, since she had been on her break, but then she put the open sign up; and customers started pouring in after 2 minutes or so.

Mr. Dawson was about to go to a Paino Convention, but first he gave Ally a new violin to put up on the _very top shelf_...

"Honey, here, put this violin up on that shelf please... I'm running a little late here and I need you to help me out." he smiled at her. She smiled back.  
"Sure, Dad..." she replied back.

Grabbing a small step-stool, she climbed onto it and tried to put up the violin, failing miserably and instead two of the violins on the floor. "Urgh..." she muttered to herself. Whilst she was trying _again _to put it up, she failed for the _2nd _time by bumping her head on the shelf. "Ouch... Am i clumsy or what?" she muttered. During her 3rd attempt, she slipped and fell, screaming the whole way. Suddenly, someone caught her... At first, she thought it was Austin, but when she finally opened her eyes and looked; it wasn't him...

"Oh my gosh, are you ok?" the boy looked at her, concerned even though he barely knew her. He had platinum blond hair, like Austin's, only a little darker, and ocean blue eyes that you couldn't help but stare into... Ally blushed at his intense gaze.  
"Um - I-I'm fine... Thanks for catching me..." she said quietly, still in his arms.  
The boy smiled. "Your welcome." he said as he put her down onto the ground gently. "I'm Ethan, by the way..."  
"I'm Ally." they shook hands. But the 'moment' was ruined by angry customers trying to buy their instruments.

"Hey lady! Could you please help us here?!" they all yelled at once.

Ally blushed again, this time in embarrassment. "S-Sorry... I'll talk to you later Ethan!" she said as she quickly waved at him and went away to help and greet the very, very, _very _mad customers...

She didn't see him smirk as he walked away.

* * *

"Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom!" Ally said to the_ final_ customer. _At last... _she thought, doing one of her little happy dances in the middle of the Store. "Woot woot woot! Woot woot woot!" she said like an idiot... She didn't notice Ethan walk in...

"Um... Hey Ally." he said from behind her. Ally froze in the middle of her dance. _Uh-oh..._ she thought.  
"Ethan! H-Hi! Wh-What are you doing here?" she asked, trying to get rif of the blush rising to her cheeks. Ethan just smiled.

"You said you'd talk to me later right?" he smiled.  
"Oh yea... Ha! Silly me! ... " Ally said awkwardly...  
"Anyway... I-I wanted to ask you something..." he said, twiddling his thumbs _nervously_.  
"What is it?"  
"Would you liked to go out with me? On a real date? I know we just met but... I feel a connection with you... Y'know?" he said, smiling at her.

Ally blushed deeply.

She didn't know what she was thinking.

In fact, she w_asn't _thinking...

But she squealed and said 'Yes!' loudly...

Not knowing that Austin was stood right outside Sonic Boom, and to him, it was like a gun-shot right in the heart, hearing her say that...

Looks like something _did _ruin his unbelievably good-mood...

* * *

**Is This a Drama movie or what?! Haha... Ah, Jokes...**

**But I'll try to update soon, though... And I am SO mad at Ally right now! Grrr... Even though I made her do that... Haha!**

**BTW; this story will probably have 5 or 8 chapters... or it could be more if you want! It depends on YOUR opinion! ... Because I LOVE u guys! :)**

**REVIEW PLZ! ;)**


	3. My Mistake

Dolphins & Kisses

Chapter 3

Ethan had left a few minutes ago, leaving Ally to do her happy dance again, this time jumping around and busting some of her ridiculous moves. "I've got a da-ate! I've got a da-ate! I've got a da-a-a-a-ate!" she sang at the top of her lungs - Not realizing the weird stares she was getting from passers-by. She was so happy words couldn't even describe how ecstatic she was... Her dance continued on for what seemed like hours, but was only a minute and a bit... Her squeals and bursts of excitement every few minutes made it hard for customers to talk to her; so they just left.

Her heart was beating so incredibly fast even though Ethan had already gone. Her smile was huge, and her whole body was actually getting numb with anticipation -

But, for what reason, exactly? They'd just met...

She never expected it to be like this; she always thought, that when someone asked you out, they didn't come out suddenly with it and just straight-forward ask you on a date - She'd think it was meant to be _sweet _and _romantic _and maybe _planned-out _a little bit... But then again, maybe that's just her, maybe its just a cliche idea she adapted from a movie or something.

Ally felt like screaming. In the _good_ sort of way. She felt like climbing on top of the highest mountain on earth, and shouting: "_I've got a cut date_!" But, maybe she's just exaggerating - Not the first time she's gotten a date, right? ... She has been on a _few_... Like the one with _Dallas..._ her ex. Well, sort of 'ex'... They never really 'officially' broke up. Dallas just said that they needed a _break_. She agreed although she r_eally _wasn't planning on dating him _ever again. _Their first date was awkward with a capital A. The only 'talk' they had was about how local farms didn't provide enough milk now... What the heck was that even supposed to mean?

Her second date was with a guy called Hunter. _That _did not go well either... Pie ended up all over her face, and a smoothie got on her priceless dress... Maybe having _Austin and Dez _chaperon it was a bad idea - In the middle of the dinner, someone just suddenly screamed: "_Food fight!_" and off everyone went. Chucking and throwing food and ducking and hiding underneath tables. Again - _Maybe getting Austin and Dez to chaperon it was a _bad _idea -_

All of her other dates were also _complete _disasters - More awkwardness and food throwing... Only this time it happened al at the same time, also adding in some _more _varieties of _disgusting _and even_ expired _foods - She'd rather not go into detail...

At that thought, Ally let what had just happened actually process into her brain; All of her dates ended up being catastrophes, what was different about this one? What if this date was horrible too? Just like all the others?

She didn't know.

Had she _already _forgotten about _another _annoyingly good-looking blond in her life? The same one who she had known for over year now and really, deeply trusted? Had she forgotten _him_? Has the memory of last nights 'events' already escape her mind? Because they hadn't escaped his. So _have_ they escaped hers? ...

Now she suddenly remembers: _Austin._

That gets her thinking; Ethan was someone she's known for, what? 10 minutes? Maybe even less. And Austin? She's known him for nearly a year and a half now. They even kissed once. And here she was, saying yes to the invitation of _another _guys asking whom she's only known for a few minutes and seconds.

She had stopped happy dancing, and scolded _herself _inside her head - If Austin finds out... She ignores that thought. She looks out the door of Sonic Boom, and catches a small glimpse of _Austin _running away at lightning bolt speed, and her heart starts beating fast again. She was mad at herself now. _A lot._ So instead of running after him, _which she should have done,_ she frowns very deeply, and folds her arms, looking out the door where she now knew for sure Austin must have been stood... And whispered to herself sharply;

"_What have I just done?"_

* * *

He didn't know exactly where he was heading to, but Austin was sprinting away from the Miami Mall as fast as a race car driver. No matter how fast his heart was beating, and no matter how heavy and rapid his breathing was with every step he took - Austin didn't stop. So, he didn't see her for only a day - It wasn't even a full 24 hours, to be precise - And Ally was _already _going out with other guys. Here's where someone would say 'Typical'... but the thing is, it _isn't _Typical. It's just not typical for Ally to be that type of girl.

She was one of those shy, sweet, considerate girls that were too scared to even _speak _to someone sometime; yet still seemed to blow everyone away with their kindness and talent. She was one of the people that acted like they _didn't _care what others thought about them; but inside, they truly tried their best to make people think well of them. She was one of those who over thought stuff, made _a lot _of mistakes that were above average, and sometimes act like clumsy idiots, but still mean well... She was a full-package with the smile, the hair, the eyes, the talent, the personality - _Everything. _She was truly his _everything_._  
_

But it seemed like it was only a one-sided crush _now._

After the night before, Austin _truly _thought that maybe - Just _maybe - _Ally actually liked him in _that way_... That she felt the same as him; and they could try out this whole 'Dating' thing. But it _clearly _looked like she wanted to go out with that _Ethan _dude instead. Even after all that they've been through. After their whole entire friendship; their partnership; their fights; their make-ups; their 'moments'; and their chemistry - Which both of them had to admit did, in fact, exist._  
_

But, again, maybe he was all wrong.

And _maybe_... Maybe that was all he was to her; a partner that would help get her noticed in the Music biz. Maybe she was just sick of being in _his _shadow all the time, because he was actually getting _all _the attention, and maybe she thinks that she doesn't get the credit she deserves. Not that much people know her, only about a quarter of the fans actually acknowledge that she exists. And even they don't bother to recognize her at times if they see her. She was only another face in the crowd. It didn't actually matter what she said, or thought... It only mattered what _he _did.

That's it. Now he gets it; she was _sick _of it: She was _sick _of _him_.

Austin didn't even realize, but his eyes were filling with tears; Wow; he really thought he'd _never _cry over a _girl_... But this wasn't just any girl; this was _Ally _he's talking about._  
_

Austin pushed past random passers-by without apologizing, jumped over fences that read **'No Trespassing' **on them, ignored drivers who told him to "Get out of the road!" and just carried on running and running and running to wherever his legs would land him - Until his body was completely, and absolutely, _numb_, and he couldn't take it anymore. He stopped running. And guess where he was? . . .

Ally's front porch.

* * *

"Euch! What are you wearing - ? Really? A pan-suit? In this weather?! That makeup looks horrible and you are _not _rockin' those earrings! Girl, you need a major makeover - " Trish said, speaking to one of her customers at Bella's Signature Boutique. The lady Trish was helping, was glaring at her, but she didn't even notice... She was a little bit too busy insulting her behind off... "Ok - Seriously, why do you have tatoo's where your eyebrows should be? And, again, _where are your eyebrows_?! That makeup is _too heavy _- and, I know I already said this, but, you _seriously _need to trash those hoops..." she grimaced.

The manager, Bella, sighed and called Trish over. "Trish? ... _A word please..." Cue the dramatic '_Your fired!'_...  
_"Yes, Bella?" Trish said, innocently walking over to her boss. "Anything you need?" Innocence. Wow. She's good...

"This is a fashion boutique. Not an advice column - You give people the look that _they w_ant... I thought I trained you?" Bella, who looked like she was in her late 20's, folded her arms. Trish sighed.  
"I'm fired?" she asked, her shoulders sinking. Bella, surprisingly, shook her head.

"No. I'm _giving _you _1 Last chance_... Don't mess it up again." she said, then walked away. Trish sighed and returned to the customer.

"Now." she said to her. "Lets get back to that pan-suit - " she was ignoring the advice - but that didn't matter, because she was cut off when a frantic screaming Ally entered the Boutique, her hands flying, out-of-breath.

"Trish! Trish! Trish!" she was yelling.

"Ally! Ally! Ally!" Trish laughed. Ally glared at her. Trish frowned... "S-Sorry... I'm not sure how this game works so...?"

"I-Its not a game! I just made a_ huge _mistake! I - Uh, what are you doing?" Ally said once she noticed Trish putting _Hair removal gel _on the customers hair... Trish noticed too.  
"Uh-oh..." Trish said. She started frantically running around looking for the gel remover, even though the customers hair was already falling off... "Double: Uh-oh!" Trish yelled again.

Ally followed Trish around, trying to speak to her. Although that was extremely hard since she was already tired enough from running...

"Trish! Forget the dang gel remover! The lady's practically bald already!" Ally grabbed Trish's shoulders and finally got her attention.  
"Wh-what is it?" Trish said, looking at Ally now, giving her the full attention, and ignoring the Lady who was screaming "My lawyers will be suing you! Where the *_beep_* is my hair?!", and her boss who was yelling "Get out! Your fired!".

Ally took a deep breath, and then she exploded...

"Ok listen so there was this guy called Ethan and he's really cute and all and I was about to fall over but he caught me and then we were all awkward but happy and then he left but came back and asked me out and I actually said yes when I shouldn't have and I wasn't even thinking because I was an idiot and then he said the date would be on Friday at 6 and I just got excited and said ok and then I finally realized I made a mistake because I saw Austin running from Sonic just a few minutes ago and I think he heard what happened and he was mad and I know I should have run after him but my feet were like glued to the ground and I was nervous I know it was a mistake I'm sorry!"

Whew. A lot to take in for Trish.

"Ok... You could just slow down a little bit..." Trish said, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, and the customer still screeching in the background, trying to reattach her hair. "You said yes to a random guy who you barely even know when you clearly had Austin at the palm of your hand?" Trish gave Ally a 'Are you an idiot?' look, and Ally nodded.  
"I know! Thats why I'm coming to you... What do _you _think I should do?" Ally asked her.

Trish just rolled her eyes. "Go and find him. Apologize. Tell him that what you did was a_ huge _mistake and it won't happen again. Then go and cancel that date with Trevor or whatever his name is." Trish said clearly, spreading time between each sentence, as if Ally was a child who didn't understand much. Ally was nodding slowly, as if taking notes mentally.

"Ok. I'll do that! Thanks so much Trish! Your the best! Bye!" with a quick hug and a fast wave, Ally was out the door of the Boutique.

Trish was smiling, that is, until she saw the look on Bella's face; she looked threatening and dangerous at this point...

Trish sighed sadly. "Oh I know I'm fired." she grumbled.

* * *

Ally was walking to Austin's house as fast as she possibly could; bumping into a few people in the process since her mind was so filled with thoughts. She was so mad at herself at that moment, words couldn't describe... Her face was paler than usual, and her arms were shaking as she was speed-walking to her destination. She was weary, tired, mad, confused, upset and angry - All at once. The day was just getting more frustrating and tiring every single minute, and, yea, there was really not a lot she could do about it, really.

Why did she even have to meet that Ethan guy? Things were going fine before he showed up...  
But she could blame herself as much as she was blaming him anyway... She's the one who almost fell over; she's the one who said yes to the date... It's more _her _fault than anyone else's, actually.

Even though she had only been walking for 10 minutes or so, her legs were starting to get tired and weak. Her walking got slower and slower and slower by each step. But the thing that stopped her from giving up, was the fact that she needed to speak to Austin... She needed to tell him she was sorry. She can't stand it when Austin's mad or upset with her... It was a horrible feeling; having someone as _amazing _and _awesome_ as Austin, get angry with you.

She didn't want him to be mad.

Finally, Ally reached Austin's house - At last. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door; knocking lightly on the bright blue painted door. No answer. She knocked a little louder. Same thing. She knocked - _banged_ - with her knuckles. Nothing. Just the silence and the small beating of her rapid heart. Austin wasn't home.

Ally sighed. But where else would he be?

She went away from his house, and started searching for him - Back in the mall (Even though that was clearly a waste of time since he wouldn't go back after he had already ran away from there), in the park, the fair, Phil's Fun Town, the restaurants, Dez's house, Mike & Mimi's Mattress store - Everywhere! But he just wasn't there.

Ally then just gave up. She decided to just call it a day and talk to him tomorrow. She tried. She'd looked for him all over Miami. But he was _no-where_.  
Ally made her way home, in complete silence. It was about 7:30pm, so it was a little dark. But she was too upset and tired to be scared of what might jump out at her... She honestly didn't care now. Plus; there's no such thing as green-goey robots that want to take over the galaxy and finish mankind . . . Right? Great - Now she was gonna get nightmares.

Once Ally got to her house - She froze. There, sat on her Front Porch, looking like he was waiting for something - or _someone_ - was a very familiar looking person... Blond, good-looking, cool - but he didn't look very happy...

It was Austin.

* * *

**Hehe! I thought I'd update! Did you guys like this chapter? Or was it crappy again? ... Review and tell me, ok?! ;)**

**I will try and update soon, alright? It's just I've had SO MUCH homework lately... Yup, blame the teachers! ... Or as I call them the Lazy cows who are clearly single by the way they act! ...  
****If you want something to happen in the next chapter, tell me and I might do it! Your choice! :D**

**Anyways, tell me what you think! I LOVE U GUYS!**


	4. Right Here, Right Now

**I'm baaackkk! ... here's the new chapter... Funny; I was watching Austin and Ally while writing this, and even more weird: it was the part when Ally gave Dougie The Dolphin to Austin! ... Weird, huh? Lol.  
But anyways; I hope u guys enjoy this - And review too! :D**

**Disclaimer: ... Honestly, I really don't think I have to do this - If I owned Austin & Ally, would I need to be here on Fan-Fiction - Plus, I'm not as good as those Austin & Ally writers. Their awesome! So, incase I wasn't clear just now: I. DON'T. OWN. AUSTIN. AND. ALLY. Humph.**

* * *

Dolphins & Kisses

Chapter 4

It was Austin.

He was staring at his hands, frowning; as if trying to figure out how everything in his life went completely wrong. His eyes were big and Animated, probably fighting back tears. His body was crouching forward, not even bothering to sit up-right. His hair looked perfect, still. And his smile - Well, it just wasn't there. It was a god-damn miracle; He was beaten-down, broken, upset, and yet he still looked like an Angel that just shot down from heaven. Only _he _could do that. Nobody else. Just him.

Ally stood there, observing him from afar; Her heart ripped in 2 when she saw him wipe away a tear. Amazing how saying yes to just 1 date could do this to you. She was so freaking mad at herself at this moment; Why did she act like such an idiot sometimes? Why did she even have to meet Ethan in the first place? But she couldn't say that _he_ ruined everything - Because, truly, _she's_ probably ruined everything already.

Just as Ally was about to walk forward, and make her way to the Porch, she noticed something - Dougie The Dolphin. Austin was holding the stuffed Dolphin in his hands and playing around with it - But the deep, sad frown was still there. Even though this really wasn't the time for her to think this; Ally honestly thought that as Austin was sitting there, with that pouty face and Dougie on his lap; He looked absolutely _adorable._

Taking a deep breath, Ally made her way towards Austin. It was only about 10 or so steps there... And he didn't even notice her until she said something; since he was so absorbed in playing around with Dougie the Dolphin...

"H-Hi..." Ally whispered quietly, nervously. What if he was still mad?

Austin looked up at her, his eyes widened when he saw her, but only a little bit, then they returned back to normal. He gave her a small, barely noticeable, smile. And she smiled back, but then it faded...  
Ally sighed when she saw Austin stand up, looking like he was gonna leave, but instead, he just stood directly in front of her. They were now face-to-face, he was staring into her eyes, making her feel... tingles?

"Uh... I-I _really_ need to talk to you... Listen, I know you heard me talking to Ethan and how he asked me out and everything... And _please please please _believe me. It was a huge mistake... I -I don't know what came over me when I said yes. My brain wasn't functioning properly!" Ally said, throwing her arms around for emphases. Then she added in a whisper... "And neither was my _heart_..." Austin was watching her closely, his eyes following hers.

"I think that it's because I was just afraid... Because maybe you were just caught in the moment when you kissed me yesterday..." she was whispering now, looking down below the ground as she spoke. "I mean, look at you, your all cool and amazing and any girl would _kill_ to be with you. You have what every other kid _dreams _of having; You can have any girl you want in Miami - Scratch that - In the entire world... So why would you choose me?"

She paused, looking up at him. Then she blushed and looked back down, continuing what she was gonna say.

"S-So when Ethan asked me out, I... I just said yes without even thinking. I guess its because I've never said no to a guy and maybe I don't know how to. I'm just no good at rejecting people since I'm a little too _soft_..." Ally looked up at Austin again, he looked like he was about to say something, but she continued... "Look, the point is, I'm _so so so so so _Sorry... I made a mistake an-"

Finally, Austin had had enough of Ally's rambling. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a rough, passionate kiss; she was caught off-guard, but when she realized what was happening, she immediately kissed back. The kiss was hungry, filled with passion and fire, as if they'd been waiting for it to happen for a lifetime. Their lips moved in a rhythmic motion, along with their heads. Their eyes were shut closed. Ally's hands were around his neck, and Austin's were now laying low on her hips, moving up and down on her sides. Austin moved his head to the right, deepening the kiss, making Ally moan. Oh how he missed that sound.

Ally looked as if she was about to pull away; but Austin wasn't having that just yet - He pulled her in even closer, deepening the kiss _even more_. He forgot _why_ he was mad at her - He didn't even think he_ was _mad at her. Just a little upset... But now he knew her side of the story; so it didn't even matter anymore._  
_

It seemed like they'd been kissing for a decade or something, but it was only a few minutes... And, again, Ally was desperate for air; but Austin just wasn't ready to pull away. He wanted this to last - If he could, he would stay kissing her for the rest of his whole life. Her lips were like heaven to him; soft, creamy, plump - And for her the same. They were definitely enjoying this, for sure.._._

Air was now forgotten by Ally as she went _even closer _to Austin, so their chests were pressed against each other. The kiss - Or, right about now, was _obviously _transformed into a _giant _make-out session - was lasting _forever_. But they didn't mind. He never wanted to pull away, and neither did she - But they had to sooner or later...

Once they had, they just simply stared into each others eyes... It wasn't _awkward_. Or _weird_. It was amazing; just like the first time, only _better_. Ally suddenly blushed, making Austin chuckle lightly. His sadness was now, but her guilt was still there.

"Austin, I..." she started, but got cut off again by Austin.

"Stop." he shushed her by putting his index finger on her lips. "Just stop apologizing. I thought I made it clear I forgave you after that kiss..." Austin stepped closer to her again, smiling slyly and giving her a little wink. She blushed again. But he continued... "Do I need to make it _more _clear?" he whispered, putting his hands gently on her waist again. She just blushed deeper and looked down shyly.

Suddenly, Austin's smile faded, and he turned serious again. He looked between her two eyes. The wind blew her hair all over her face. Some entered her mouth, and she choked and blushed in embarrassment, making Austin smile. She was beautiful.

They both started leaning in again, their lips inches away, until they finally lip-locked again. This time gentle, tender, loving -

It was, again;

Perfect.

They had forgotten Ethan - All that mattered was her, him, and this moment. All that mattered was Right Here; Right Now.

* * *

Sighing in content, Ally collapsed onto her bed after a long, hard, yet _amazing_ day. Austin had left a few minutes ago, leaving Ally to actually enter her house. It was 9:00pm. She was tired. But she still didn't feel like sleeping. Austin was all that filled her mind. And can ya blame er'? Ethan had escaped her head ages ago. Now she knew that there was something missing when Ethan asked her out - Austin had something that Ethan didn't have. Her. Austin had her. Ally smiled wider at that amazing thought.

Suddenly, she remembered something - Did Ally even remember to _cancel_ her and Ethan's 'date'? Her smile faded and she sighed. Standing up, she silently grabbed her phone - Her Dad was asleep - and then paused... She remembered that Ethan had in fact given her his number, so she took her book which she had written it in - **5554-6574. **She dialed in that number. After 3 rings; he picked up.

"H-Hello?" his voice came over the other end. He sounded out-of-breath and tight, as if he was in a hurry to get the conversation over with before it even started.  
"U-Uh, Ethan?" Ally said, now nervous. She heard Ethan sigh, he sounded irritated... Did she call at the wrong time?  
"What the fuck do you want?! I'm kinda busy here-" he snapped. Ally gulped nervously.  
"I-I was j-just calling to tell you that, um, I c-can't go on out date on Friday because I-I have plans that day..." That wasn't all a lie, she had practice with Austin on Friday...

Ethan sighed, he didn't even sound like he cared that much... _Jerk. _Ally thought, rolling her eyes - Then, in the background, she heard a girl _moan, _before saying: "Ethan... Tell that _hoe _to go and get a life..." the girls voice was low, and it sounded like she and Ethan were...

Ally gasped. But she didn't say anything.

"Um, hello?" Ethan asked. Then he just groaned, irritated, and then hung up on her. Ally just shook her head and sighed. Why should she care? Ethan's just a jerk, anyway... Suddenly, Ally smiled wide again, remembering Austin, and then she ripped out the page that had Ethan's number on it out of her book. There. She had Austin now, anyway. Let Ethan and what's-her-name have a lot of _fun_ then.

She didn't care anyway. And that wasn't a lie now.

* * *

**I am a complete BITCH for making this chapter so short - SORRY! But... Was it worth reading...? Make my day and review;D I will probably update soon, and I WILL TRY and make the chapters longer! I hope u enjoyed this... :D**

**Love u guys:)**


	5. Boyfriend And Girlfriend?

Dolphins & Kisses

Chapter 5

_Beep._

No.

_Beep._

No.

_Beep!_

Fucking No. Not now! She was in such a comfortable position... And she was absolutely _exhausted..._ Why now? It was 7:15AM, really, why can't she just sleep for another 5 minutes? It would do some good - And at least she'd be less tired, and she can face the day. Yea, just 5 more minutes, and she'll be ready; Just 5 more minutes.

_Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep!_

Ok. So her alarm clock doesn't support that idea. Great.

Sighing and groaning, Ally got up and sighed. It was _Monday_. Time for school. Woohoo. Don't get her wrong, she absolutely _loved _school and learning new stuff and seeing Trish, Dez and Austin - But waking up at 7am each morning and having to deal with the stress of Monday, she did not love. But, either way, she still really cared about attendance and punctuality - So, yes, she _bothered _to show up... Unlike most people at her school...

Ally sighed again and made her way to the bathroom, deciding to take a quick shower; no matter how lazy and tired she was at that moment.

The shower took an entire 10 minutes, she let the warm water calm her down, and let it run down her spine. It was actually really comforting, like she was getting a hug from someone... She smiled at that thought. It made her think of _someone..._

Ally soon realized that she was lost in her own little world; and shook herself out of it.

She got out of the shower, and got dressed - Ally wasn't one those girls who cared about her appearance, but all of a sudden, today she wanted to actually make an effort to look _nice_... - So she took half her time to pick a cool outfit.

Pink? - Na, too _girly. _Purple? - Too _dark_. Orange? Too _bright_. Black? - Hey, she didn't want to look too emo... Blue? - She loved blue, but she just wasn't feeling it. Green? - It doesn't compliment her skin-tone -

Wow! Now she knows how those cheerleaders feel...

Sighing and silently moaning, she just randomly picked a red tank-top with a leather black jacket on top, and some warm-colored yellow skinny jeans. There. How hard was that. She just simply tied her hair into a pony-tail that reached her high-shoulder, and left her room, going into the living room where her Dad was sat, reading the paper.

"Morning Dad." she said, giving him a small smile, which he gladly returned, not looking up from his paper.  
"Morning Sweetie. Ready to go to school? Remember, you have your shift at 4:15." he reminded her, still not removing his eyes from the 'interesting' headlines. Ally nodded whilst pouring her cereal into a bowl.  
"Yea, Dad. I know." she said, putting some cereal into her mouth and chewing slowly; as if it would make time go slower, and she wouldn't go to school...

Lester looked away from his paper only _once_, and that was so he could pick up some more walnuts and put them into his mouth. Ally rolled her eyes; he was like this _every morning._ But she didn't mind.

Then she remembered, he didn't know about her and Austin - but, then again, even _she _didn't know... What were her and Austin...?_  
_

"Uh - Dad?" Ally spluttered out accidentally, what will she say now?  
"Yes, honey?"Lester answered. Ally froze.  
"Um, uh, Wh-whats new? Like - Wh-Whats the-the news? I-In the n-n-news paper..." she said like an utter idiot. Wow, she really handled that well.

Lester looked at her weirdly. "O-k... And since when are you interested in the news - ?" he asked. Ally fake laughed.

"Oh yea! I just remembered that I don't care about it! Anyways Dad, gotta go to school! Don't wanna be late!" she said awkwardly. Lester smiled at her, but then frowned.

"But there's still 20 minutes until it's time to go to school - " he said as he watched her putting her stuff into her bag slowly. Ally smiled nervously and laughed.

"Oh - um - There's this _thing _that were doing in school and we always have to be 20 minutes early - A-And it's preperation stuff for our exams!" Ally lied. The truth was, she just wanted to get to school early so no one else would be there...  
Lester thought for a moment. "But your exams aren't for another 5 months..." he said after some thought. Ally looked from right to left.

"Uh..." she thought. "W-Were practicing early so when out exams come, we'll all pass! Anyway's, bye!" and before her Dad could say anything else, Ally was out the door.

* * *

"Hey Ally," Dez and Trish said to Ally at near enough the same time. as both of them walked over to her locker. Then Trish noticed Ally's look... "Wow..." she laughed. "So you _finally _took my advice and _tried _to look runway-ready?" she said, smiling widely. Ally rolled her eyes, looking down at her outfit. She didn't think it looked _that _cool... But she laughed anyway and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys..." she replied to them. "So, where's Austin?" she asked. Trish and Dez looked at each other and smirked.  
"Why...? So both of you can _make out_?" Dez joked, and Trish laughed. Ally sighed and playfully glared at both of them.  
"_No._ I just wanted to talk to him... Besides, I don't even think we're 'officially' dating..." she pointed out. "I mean, just because we kissed, doesn't mean we're together... But I don't know yet; I do, do like him... But I still need to talk to him about it..."

Trish suddenly burst out laughing for some unknown reason. Then she looked at Dez in the eye, and he suddenly started laughing along with her. Ally looked at both of them weirdly. They were laughing so hard, no noise was coming out, and their faces were going the colour of Dez's hair. Ally was as confused as hell. What did she say that was so incredibly funny? The last time she checked, she failed to make anyone laugh! And now look, all she said was stuff about how she needed to talk to Austin, and they were laughing their behinds off. Literally.

Trish was clapping her hands and laughing _even _harder; And Ally was sure that if Dez laughed _any _harder, he would get a stroke._  
_

"Ok, seriously, what is so funny?" Ally said, putting her hands on her hips and glaring.

Trish and Dez looked at each other, and just started laughing again - Making Ally groan and fold her arms - I mean, really? What on planet Jupiter is going on?

"What's so funny?!" Ally yelled again.

Both Trish and Dez finally calmed down enough to speak. They looked at each other, and held it some more laughs. Then they both said, at the same time, in unison:

"You said do do!"

Ally sighed and rolled her eyes. Wow. She had the most childish friends... But then she smiled and just laughed along with them; yes, they had burst out laughing again just because she had said 'do' twice. Well, that's normal if you've met Trish and Dez.

Finally, Dez and Trish stopped laughing and just lowered it down to giggling every two seconds. They said see you later to Ally quickly, and quickly went to their lockers.

Once they had disappeared, Ally felt someone's breath on her neck - Her first instinct was to scream and jump in the air - "Argh!" she jumped and turned around; only to find a laughing Austin stood behind her.

"That's the reaction I was looking for..." he said, laughing as Ally blushed. Then he saw her blush and smirked... "Well, your butt looks really fit in those jeans..." he winked, and Ally blushed furiously, making him hold back _more _laughter.

"Um, anyways, Austin... I-I needed to talk to you..." Ally said. Austin stepped closer and nodded, smiling.  
"About what?" he says to her. Ally sighs nervously. "Why is she nervous?  
Then she just came out with it. "What are we?"

Austin was confused at first. "Huh?" he asks. Ally sighs, then she looks at Austin again.

"Like... Are we together or...?" she prompts. She _really _needed to know...

Austin smirks, and steps even closer to Ally. "Well, do you want us to be?" he asks her. Ally blushes: _Again._  
"Um-Uh... Maybe. Yes. Sorta. Yes. I-Its depends if you wanna... He-he," she says awkwardly. Austin smiles at her adorkable-ness...

"_Of course _I wanna be with you..." he says, taking Ally's hands gently. Ally saw a couple of girls around the hallways glare at her enviously. Then she looks up at Austin.  
"S-so... like, are we a 'thing' now or...?" she says, even more awkwardly. But he doesn't seem to mind, as he leans in softly, and plants a gentle kiss on Ally's cheek. Just as the bell rang. Ally's cheek goes bright red where Austin had kissed her. He pulls away and smiles at her.

"See you next period!" he calls before smiling and winking, and going off to class. Ally sighed happily. What? Of course she'd be happy about this...

Just as Ally was about to turn around and go to her next period: English, she saw a couple of girls stood in front of her, with threatening looks on their faces. But then they just suddenly burst into smiles and squeals and two of them linked arms with Ally.  
"OMG! So your with Austin now?! Did he say anything about me?!" one of the girls screamed. Another one, a ginger girl with a perky smile, squealed and said: "So Sally, how long have you known Austin? Did you just meet him or something?" she said dumbly.

Ally smiled nervously and gulped. "Uh-Um, actually it's _Ally_... And I've known Austin for over a year now..." she says. All the girls just suddenly burst out laughing. Then they got serious again, and then laughed again... And the cycle would start over and over and over whenever one of the girls says something...

_This is gonna be a long_ _day_... Ally thought.


	6. Stupid, Clingy, Insane Girls

**I decided to update since I was bored! :D I know I've probably mentioned this A LOT of times; but I seriously love you guys! Please review for this and I hope you like it... It's got some Auslly towards the end, but don't worry - NEXT chapter will be filled with Sweet sweet sweet Auslly... So stay tuned and remember:**

**More Reviews=More Motivation and Inspiration!  
****So review with HONEST feed-back. I seriously don't mind if you don't like it; You can criticize, but nicely.**

**Anyways, enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ha-ha! Laughing SO fucking hard here! Ahhh... Jokes... Own A&A?! Yea; I do in my DREAMS! Still laughing so hard right now... Ahhh...**

* * *

Dolphins & Kisses

Chapter 6

"And that is why Henry the 8th was so _fat_..."

The whole class, including Miss. Brown, clapped lazily. It was already 2nd period, History, and yet time couldn't have went any slower. It was time for everyone to show their presentations to the class, and Ally was a nervous wreck... She was hoping the bell would ring _before _she would have to present her work and research. Miss. Brown said that the people who couldn't present theirs, she would just take in their speeches and give them a grade. Ally silently prayed that the bell would ring.

"Um, Thank you, Graham, Stefanie, and Louise... That was very, uh, detailed?" Miss. Brown said, with that weary and tired look on her face, as if she had given up on those 3 ages ago. She gave them a piece of paper that read: 'D-' on it. "But next time, try to talk more about the _history _of Henry VIII... Like his 6 wives, for example..." she suggested an idea for next time. Graham, Stefanie, and Louise all exchanged disgusted looks.

"We didn't want to make our presentation on him being a Man-whore." Graham said, and Stef and Louise nodded, folding their arms. Miss. Brown just sighed, and sent them back to their seats, yelling 'Next!' in the process. It was Milly's turn; she was quite clever, but all of her presentations took a minimum of 20 minutes... So maybe Ally would survive this and not get up in front of the class. Ally smiled and looked at the clock - 11:30 - They had 15 minutes of class left. Ally smiled again and watched as Milly walked to the front of the class.

Milly flipped her red hair, and giggled. "Hi. I'm Milly Landsworth, and I was born in Seattle... But I moved to Miami a year ago... And now I go to school here, as you all know! Hehe! I am very intelligent in a few subjects, like Math, English, Science, and, of course, Histor - "

Milly got cut of by the entire class yelling at her at the tops of their lungs: "_We know! Get on with the stinkin' presentation!_"

She laughed and blushed, then she finally started her speech... And let's just say, it was _extremely _thorough...

_After 10 minutes..._

"The reason for this is - " Milly trailed off, still in the middle of her presentation. But before she could finish -

_RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG!_

Everyone sighed in relief and started gathering all of their things; Ally was packing up her stuff like her life depended on it, she had to hurry up and leave.

Ally was probably the first one to put all her things away, and to be out of the class-room. She thought that, maybe if she left _now_, she wouldn't bump into -

"Heyyyy Ally girlfriend!" _Them._

She spoke too soon.

It was _the cheerleaders. _Ally sighed, put on a fake smile, and spun around to face them. When they saw her, they linked arms with her again, and started dragging her around the school; talking non-stop about Austin's abs... Well, at least Ally could agree...

"Uh, nu-uh! Austin looked at _me _in the hallway!"  
"What're you talking about?! He likes _me_!"  
"No, me!"  
"What makes you think that?! He _smiled_ at me!"  
"Uh, yea! Last year!"

Ally wanted _so _bad to just _leave_... Did they already forget that she and Austin were dating? Who was she kidding, why would they? Their minds were so filled with air. So Ally just listened to their heated arguments...

"Austin likes me!"_  
_"Austin likes me!"  
"Me!"  
"Me!"  
"No, me!"  
"I'm prettier than you!"  
"I see you haven't looked in the mirror lately!"  
"I look in the mirror every day!"

Wow. How long was this gonna last...?

"Austin is _mine_!"  
"Nu-uh, he's mine!"  
"Over my dead body!"  
"I could arrange that!"

Ally sighed and looked up, when she caught Austin's eye, and blushed. He smiled at her and winked. And she blushed harder. Why was she acting so... _Shy_...? She and Austin had known each other for a long time, and now, when they finally admit liking each other - bam - she 's all blushy-wushy and -tehehe-I'm-so-nervous. Wow. Now she was _That Girl_. Shaking away the thought, Ally smiled to herself, and looked up. Austin had been looking at her the whole time... Cue the blush.

"OMG! I think Austin is staring at me right now!"

This caught Ally's attention. It was one of the girls to her left... Apparently, Austin was _staring _at her... Ally just sighed, and let them have their giant freak-out session.

But, she really wanted to say to their faces: "Listen, girlies; You know Austin? Yea... He happens to be taken, by _me_; And I've only told you this about, like, an hour ago, but that's just how thick your heads are... Now, Austin wasn't staring at _you _girls, he was staring at _me_... So you better Back. Off, sistas'. Go and fangirl over Taylor Lautner and leave me alone!" ... But, seriously, she _really _wasn't that type of girl, right? Like, she would never say that in a million years! ...

So, instead, she smiled at them and nodded. "Uhuh!" Fake excitement. _Yes. _She happened to be an _awesome _actress...

* * *

By the time Lunch Period came round, the girls _still _hadn't left Ally alone. It didn't help that she had 7 out of 8 classes with all of them... And the onlyclass they weren't in with her, had already passed. Why were they even hanging out with her...? She did not know. But she just decided to go with it. C'mon, like she has anyone better to be with... - Oh, wait, there's Trish, Dez, and _Austin_... But _nooo_, let's just hang with dumb blondie cheerleaders. That's a great plan. Note the sarcasm.

Sighing, Ally joined the lunch line, with those 6 girls hot on her trail.

"Oh! Remember, Ally - Part of this months: 'Do's and Don't's', you CANNOT, under any circumstances, order Tuna. When we walk down these halls, we don't wanna smell of tuna... So it's either chicken, or we can get pasta!"

... This was getting freaky now. How did they know she was getting tuna...?

How about she just doesn't ask.

Ally just nodded and smiled, picking up a plate and asking Celine the lunch lady for some Pasta. The girls, being as clingy as hell, _also _ordered pasta. And get this - They ordered the e_xact _same drink as Ally, the _exact _same dessert, and got the same, _exact _crumply five dollar bill out of their handbags. The money looking the same wasn't that scary... But c'mon, is it normal for all of their 5 dollar bills to be ripped on the edge in the _exact_ same way...? No. 'Course not._  
_

Once they had all payed for their food, they went to sit down. Ally was gonna go sit with Trish, Dez, and Austin. But -

"Come sit with us, Ally!" they all said, near enough at the same time. Ally started a debate in her head on whether she should go and sit with her friends, or these 6 insane popular girls. Obviously, sitting with her friends. But something in her head just zoned out - _Popular girls._

"I-I'd love to..." Ally said, then she mentally slapped and kicked herself. All the girls smiled excitedly, then made their ways to their table, Ally following behind them. She looked back at her normal table, their her friends were, waiting for _her_... God damn it. She sighed.

They all sat down at the 'Popular' table, and automatically drowned into conversation about - Oh come on! Guess! Ha-ha. That's correct. _Austin_. Who else? Le Sigh. Ally just listened again. Their fiery arguments about who Austin glanced at in the hallways for half a second were pretty funny...

"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"

That's when she had had _enough_ - Ha-ha, she said 'had had'!

"Girls!" she yelled. They didn't seem to hear though...

"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"

_"Girls!"_ Ally yelled again. Same results.

"He likes me!"  
"He likes me!"

Another sigh escaped Ally's mouth, as she glanced to where Austin was sitting with Trish and Dez. Urgh. _Stupid clingy insane girls_.

Suddenly, Ally noticed that their bickering had stopped... She looked up at them in confusion, and noticed they were intensely gazing at some_one _behind her - Austin. He was stood behind Ally, with his lunch tray in hand, looking like he was silently asking permission to join them. When he didn't get a verbal answer, he just cleared his throat and asked.

"So...? Can I join you guys?" he asked, putting on his billion dollar smile that made all the girls swoon; Even Ally blushed. For _no apparent _reason.  
The girls violently nodded their heads fiercely, and Ally just smiled at him and moved aside so he could sit. Which he did, throwing a secret smile at Ally as he did so. The girls didn't even notice.

"Omg omg omg!" they all chanted when Austin started to eat - Yes. They fangirled even when he _ate_. They all started snapping pictures with their phones; their were probably like a hundred photos of him now stored onto their iPhones... But Austin just smiled as if it didn't bother him...

No.

Ally was_ not _jealous.

It was ordinary for her stomach to twist and turn and squirm and sqwiggle... It was just that the pasta contained meatballs, and you know how cafeteria food contained a lot of mystery meat so... Yea. She w_asn't _jealous at all.

Austin wasn't stupid. He knew Ally was feeling awkward sitting there whilst all those girls giggled and swooned away, taking pics that seemed to be never ending... So he did the _very _un-expected.

Right there, in front of the _entire _school; Austin took Ally by the shoulders and gave her a soft, sweet, and passion-filled kiss. Ally blushed. The cafeteria erupted into cheers and 'OoOoOo's' that just made Ally's pink cheeks turn red.

The cheerleaders mouths dropped open; Jealousy, hatred, and envy flashed across their faces. But Austin just smiled and put his arm around Ally, pulling her close. All 6 girls inwardly glared at Ally, but Ally just bit back a smirk. She just couldn't hold it in anymore - With a little smirk, and a sheepish wave...

"Sorry, girls... But come on... There's plenty of fish in the sea..."

* * *

**OMG I love the ending of this! You go gurrrl! Lol! But isn't it sweet what Austin did? Ha-ha. I am laughing so much right now... Just don't ask...**

**Anyways, I know I should have updated sooner, and I really don't deserve this but... Please Review...? *Puppy Dog Eyes***

**Love u Guys! :DDDD :)**


	7. Tryouts?

**Sorry for not updating! Blame those old, hideous hags we call teachers and that big, stupid, pointless building we call school! But I'm back now, and this chapter right here, is actually the 2nd to last one... Which means the next chapter will be the last Chapter of this story! :( I have a really good idea for the ending and it's gonna be the next chapter! But please don't be said because I will be writing so many more OTHER stories too! :D I'm gonna be starting a Multi-Chapter soon, anyway! ;)**

**Anyways: Please enjoy this chapter... Oh, and I know I said this chapter will be filled with Auslly, but I decided that I'll add all that Auslly into the last chapter, making it even better! Sorry... But, remember, next chapter will really surprise you, it'd got non-stop Auslly and all! SO please don't be mad! :D**

**Disclaimer: Le sigh... Ok, I _really _don't have time for this... Sigh... I do not own Austin. Or Ally. Or any of the characters apart from the cheerleaders... There. Ya happy? Sigh.**

**Anyway: ENJOY! :)))))**

* * *

**CHEERLEADER TRYOUTS**

**FRIDAY 3:15 TO 4:00PM**

**IN THE GYM**

**BE THERE! :D**

Ally stared at the poster that was in her hands, her eyes wide and animated, as she skimmed though the words numerous times. _Oh no. _She thought. No doubt did those blonde cheerleaders leave that poster in her locker; Who else would do that? Not Trish, she hated those cheerleaders, let alone cheerleading itself. And Dez? Ally was just surprised he knew what cheerleading was. So, yea, those stuck up, clingy girls want her to tryout for cheerleading.

But the question is...

Why?

She was sure they _hated _her now. Since, _apparently, _'she stole their man', so why were they _still _being so clingy? They had followed her to 6th period, never left her side during study-hall, and watched her every single move in Biology as she dissected a stinkin' frog. How more clingy could they possibly ge_t._

And at the end of the day, when the bell had already rang, and she was about to go home - _that's _when they choose to hit her with something extreme. Seriously? Cheerleading? Those girls did not know her at all. She wasn't the type of girl to leap and dance and do flips and tricks all while chanting some random things out loud. And she _definitely _wasn't the type of girl who wore skirts that were only up to butt level.

Oh man.

No. No no no.

She wasn't gonna over-think this. She didn't have time for that. She had to work at Sonic Boom until 6, then do all her homework, then chores, followed by - Well, sleeping. So she didn't even have time to anything, pretty much.

Sighing in frustration, Ally shut her locker, and scrunched up the poster, putting it inside the trash can that was near by.

"What are you doing...?"

Ally jumped and spun round. There stood - _Oh crud - _Those clingy dumb blondes. Ally shut her eyes and sighed. She really wanted to day: "What do you want this time?!" but she could see that would be rude. So she just forced a weak smile.

"H-Hey there... I-I'm just throwing something away... No biggie." Ally replied.

The girls gasped and exchanged shocked looks. "What do you mean 'no biggie'?! You just threw away our cheerleading offer!"  
"What? Are you speaking metaphorically or - ?" Ally was cut off by the girls starting to gasp again.  
"We gave you that poster because we thought you'd want to cheerlead with us!" They paused, putting their hands on their hips. "But you choose to repay us by throwing our offwe away!"

Ally took a deep breath, trying not to explode. In her head, she counted to 10. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...9...9...9 _

"Ok listen." she started, a big, fake smile plastered on her face. "Cheerleading just isn't my thing. And it never will be. I'm not the type of person who flounces around wearing nothing but a short skirt and a tank. I can't cheer and do a backflip at the same time. You can; but I can't. Making me a cheerleader would be like getting a pet snake! It just wouldn't work out!"

The girls shook their heads and did that neck roll thing. "But... Austin likes cheerleaders... Doesn't he?" All 6 of them smirked. Ally raised an eyebrow; she knew _exactly _what they were doing. Did they actually think it was gonna work? Because if they thought that, they were right - Yup, it was working.

"I-I know he does..." Ally cleared her throat and gulped as they stared her down.

"And we all know how much he likes you. And that's _a lot_..." They all smiled at her. And she couldn't tell whether it was genuine or fake. "So if you become a cheerleader, he'll like you _even _more..." they all smirked at each other when they saw the look on Ally's face. To say she was facing a dilemma would actually be an understatement! She just didn't know what to do!

She wanted to tell them that Austin liked her for who she was; and it wouldn't make any difference on whether she was a cheerleader or not. But, again, something in her brain just switched off, and she found herslef nodding and smiling lightly. "O-Okay... I'll do it! I'll tryout for cheerleading!" _Oh how she was gonna regret this later. _

The girls all squealed and jumped up and down. "Yay yay yay! Now we can all cheer together!"

Ally smiled at them.

_That's _when realization struck.

_Oh crap_.

* * *

"You what?!" Trish yelled at Ally, standing up. They were in Sonic Boom, and Ally told Trish about the whole 'Cheerleading tryout' thing. Well, she wasn't exactly 'thrilled' about it, let's just say... "How could you?! We always make fun of those girls, and _now _you wanna tryout?!" Yup. She was no where _near _thrilled.

Ally sighed and nodded. "I know, I know... I just wasn't thinking straight. The 6 dummy's were hypnotizing me with their dumb knowledge about how Austin liked cheerleaders!" Ally stood up too and walked over to the counter, where Trish was, and started helping customers.

Trish sighed. "Austin likes you for you; I'm pretty sure he wouldn't have kissed you in the first if he only dated cheerleaders." she pointed out. Ally just gave the customer his change, and then face-palmed.  
"I know. I'm an idiot, aren't I?"  
"Yes you are." Trish answered her.  
"And I just made _another _stupid mistake, haven't I?"  
"Yes you did." Trish said again.

"And I have to fix this, don't I?" Ally cocked her head.  
"Yes. Yes you do." Trish nodded.  
But how?" Ally asked.

Trish sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Uh, I really thought it was obvious. _Just don't try out_. Simple." Trish laughed as if it was the most easy thing in the world. Ally shook her head.

"I can't. I already made a deal." Ally said, picking up some CDs and walking to the magazine area.  
Trish followed. "Did you shake on it?"  
"... No ..." Ally said as she put down the CDs on the table.  
"Then it's fine!" Trish smiled as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Trish. You don't get it. Those girls _always _get what they want. And right now, they want me to tryout... So, we need a better plan - " Ally got cut short almost immediately.

"Whoa whoa whoa... _We?_ I can't help you... I have better things to do..." Trish put her hands on her hips.  
"Oh yea? Like what?" Ally smirked.  
"Like... Um, uh, Oh! I still need to get fired from Kerry's Kennel... And then after that, I need to get a job at that new face-painting booth!"

"Trish... You'll probably put permanent paint on their faces or something! Plus, this is important, and I need your help...Please...?" Ally begged. Trish sighed, but finally gave in.

"Alright, fine." she walked over to Ally, and whispered into her ear... "Here's the plan..."

* * *

"Dezzy-roo is makin' to-oa-oa-oast! De-De-Dezzy-roo is makin' toooooooooaaaaaaaast tonight!" Dez sang stupidly, dancing around the kitchen as he made toast. "Dez loves Toast! Dez loves toast!" he was yelling non-stop. When his parents were home, he didn't get to do this; as in, he didn't get to dance around like a complete idiot in the middle of his kitchen making toast and causing health hazards while his parents were with him. So this was his number 1 chance to be a clown.

"Who's Dezzy-roo?! _I'm _Dezzy-roo! Who's Dezzy-roo?! _I'm_ Dezzy-roo!" he kept on repeating on and on and on.

_"Can't Touch this! Count touch this!"_

Dez heard his ringtone coming from the living room and he ran to answer it. When he saw who was calling, his eyes widened: _Trish_. Since when does she call him? In fact, since when does she have his number...? Well, yea, he gave it to everyone but he thought she would have thrown it away. Dez just hit the green call button and put the phone to his ear.

No answer.

"Heeeeelllllooooooo?" Dez said after 5 seconds of silence. "Hello? Trish? Hello?"

Was this a prank call or something...?

30 seconds later, Dez realized that, no, it wasn't a prank call, Trish had butt-dialed him. _Again. _It was the 3rd time this week. Dez was about to hit the end call button and just forget the whole thing ever happened, and go back to making toast. But that's when he heard the word: _Cheerleading_. His first reaction to that was: _'What? Trish cheerleads?' _But then, as he listened to the conversation between Trish and Ally, he realized that _Ally w_as the one who wanted to cheerlead, not _Trish. _His eyes widened.

"Ally cheerleads?!" he yelled after he had hung up on Trish's butt-dial. He _had _to tell Austin. But before he does that...

_"Who's Dezzy-roo?! __I'm _Dezzy-roo! Who's Dezzy-roo?! _I'm_ Dezzy-roo!" 

He'll make toast!

* * *

Finally.

4 Days of pure stress had passed.

It was Finally Friday.

After what seemed like _forever_, the day was finally here.

Time to commence Operation: Tryouts-Disaster. . . Then Operation: Think-of-a-better-name-for-it-later.

Both Trish and Ally had come up with a plan of what they were gonna do about the 6 Austin-Obsessed dummies; and it involved her trying out for cheerleading.

Trish was _really_ good at revenge... And Ally could confirm that.

The first half of the day actually passed by pretty quickly, and before they knew it, it was 2:15, and they had an hour to prepare for their plan. Trish quickly speed-walked over to Ally's locker, "So, when's the assembly gonna be?" she asked.  
Ally shut her locker closed, and turned to face Trish. "In 15 minutes. We have time." she said, taking Trish's arm as they started to make their way to the auditorium as fast as they could.

But before they could do _anything _-

"Um, Ally? Aren't you gonna come and prepare for the tryouts with us?"

_Aw Jeez._

* * *

**Okay; before you all kill me: The reason there's no Auslly in this chapter, is because in the next chapter, (Which; sadly will be the last chapter D:) there will be SO MUCH Auslly that your feels will EXPLODE! Also, Austin isn't even in this chapter. But don't worry... The next chappy will be SO huge, that, as I just said, your feels will EXPLODE! :DDDD**

**Anyway...**

**I'll try and update soon! Plz review! :) *Gives Virtual Hugs To Every Reviewer***


End file.
